internet_service_providers2fandomcom-20200216-history
ISP 2
Range of services offered by ISPs An Internet Service Provider is the industry term for the company that is able to provide you with access to the Internet. The ISP is the gateway to the Internet. The second your connection is activated and set up, you’ll be able to send emails, go shopping, do research and more. Customers generally get charged for internet access depending on their usage needs and the level of service provided. Almost all Internet Service Providers offer email and browsing pages for online users. Most ISPs allow users to maintain and create their own personal web pages and some even offer the service for developing the web page for you. There is a wide range of services offered by Internet Service Providers such as: · Browse websites · Send and receive emails · Watch streamed videos · Check your bank balance and make payments · Buy goods from online shops · Research educational material for school projects · Online gaming Security and Confidentiality on the Internet I have researched information in relation to security and confidentiality on the internet. I have also researched the importance of anti- virus software against threats online. Internet security is a term described for covering security for transactions made over the internet. Internet security creates rules and actions to take to protect against attacks over the internet. For example, internet security prevents credit cards numbers from being stolen over a shopping website. Confidentiality is a set of rules that limits access to information. Privacy is another word for confidentiality. Confidentiality is designed to prevent sensitive information from reaching the wrong people, while also making sure that the right people can get the information. There are lots of different threats on the internet that many internet users are not aware of. Some of the most common threats on the internet are as follows: · '''Botnets '''are known as the workhorses of the internet. Botnets can send spam emails with viruses attached. Botnets can also use your computer as part of a denial of service attack against other systems. · '''Hacking '''generally refers to unauthorised intrusion into a computer or a network. The person engaged in hacking is known as a hacker. Hackers try to get into another person’s computer using computer software such as computer viruses and worms that can hurt other people’s computers. Hackers will find weaknesses in your security settings in order to access your information. · '''Spam '''refers to the use of electronic messaging systems to send out unrequested or unwanted messages in bulk. Spams create a burden for communications service providers and businesses to filter electronic messages. The important thing you need to be aware of about spams is that they can receive your information by tricking you into following likes with too good to be true offers and promotions. · '''Viruses: '''Most people may already have heard about viruses but might not know what they can do and how much damage they can cause. A computer virus is a program designed to damage your computer by corrupting system files, wasting resources and destroying data. Harmful computer programs that are often sent as an email attachment or a download with the intent of infecting your computer, as well as the computers of everyone on your contact list. ''Viruses can: '' - Send spams. - Scan and find personal information like passwords on your computer. - Disable your security settings. - Display unwanted ads.